My Snake eyes Ending
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Now lots of questions are rising and the answers are coming... THE END R&E&R :D
1. Found

This is my ending of the story Snake eyes, ID 3166586, writen by Dead Lola, ID 760252. Everything in this story belongs to her, except the plot of this ending, that's mine… And a later pairing is mine (idea, one charac is hers, the other of Iginio, and every one who knows me will know which :P) and two later characters, but the rest is totally hers. I have her permission to do this, if you don't believe me; ask her. This story begins at the end of her chap 6.

* * *

"How is Flora handling it?" Din looked at the woman next to him. He and Faragonda were standing on the roof of the south-west tower of Alfea. After the fake identity wasn't of use anymore, Din was in his Naga-form.

"So-so, she still is al little confused about the fact that she loved some one which species she saw as an enemy, but further she's doing fine." Faragonda looked at him. "She has it hard, especcially now Helia has disappeared."

"That's the bad thing about rivality, always some one has it hard." He looked over the empty plain of Alfea. "Wait a second, isn't that Flora?" He pointed at a shadow near the gate.

"She is. What is she going to do?" Faragonda bowed forward. "Do you think she going to search Helia?"

"You know her better than I do."

* * *

Flora looked around, nobody… Fast she left the schoolgrounds. Faragonda would murder her for taking such a risk, but she had to. She had to find Helia. She took the way she had taken when she had fleed of Helia. _Helia…_

* * *

Aileh sat on a rock near Roccaluce, his tail was slowly curling around the rock. He hadn't intended to scare Flora, he even hadn't intended to turn back. How had she done that? Then he remembered about the potion every one had gotten en how she told him that the content of one whole bottle had ended up on her. Damn it, why hadn't he thought about that one. And where the Hell was Din?

"Helia! Where are you!?" Flora fley onto the brook. "Helia?" Then she saw him. She stopped flying, landed and started to walk towards him.

"Helia?" She stopped a few meters away of him. "I'm sorry. Really"

He let him fall down of the rock. "Why? No one is guilty, it was an accident. I don't blame you."

She looked at the ground. "I mean the screaming. I'm sorry."

He carefully touched her shoulder. Both didn't move, but then she lifted her hand and touched his face. "So Faragonda has told you everything?"

"Yeah… But it was more Din who told everything."

Aileh smiled. "Yeah, he always does that. But allas, let the poor man. And by the way; I'm Aileh, not Helia anymore."

"Aileh…" Flora smiled too. "Isn't that just the turned version of Helia?"

"Nope, Helia is the turned version of Aileh."

Both started laughing.


	2. Talk with Ms F

Aw, crud... Ah... Let's pray the same ending doesn't come, because I will cry then. What I'm talking about? If you have rode ( damn, I still don't know the past simple form of read…) the reviews you see that my couple will be used in the original version too… Too Bad, but allas… What can I do about it? But the couple of MY characs won't be used…(I hope…)

* * *

"And? Is there peace between you two?" Next to the gate stood Faragonda and Din. They smiled at Aileh and Flora.

Aileh putted his arm around Flora's waist, kissed her and said: "Yeah…" Flora started blushing. "Aileh,… please…"

"What's wrong, Flora?" Faragonda's smile grew bigger. "Hasn't he kissed you before?"

Both started blushing and Aileh was SO happy that he had black scales. Din and Faragonda started laughing and Faragonda turned towards the Main building of Alfea and gestured Flora to follow her.

* * *

"Look." Faragonda looked at Flora. "I'm very happy that everything between you and Aileh is al right and even more that he is here right now. But I still have to punish you for leaving the school against my wish. You are in great danger, Flora, and next time it maybe won't end without problems. Do you understand that?"

Flora nodded while looking at the ground. "Ms. Faragonda? Why am I in danger? More than the others I mean…"

"Because he loves you. Naga's can't love accept if they have been a while with creatures that can, but they know the power of love. When you attacked Charis, she immediately reasoned that when you love him, he loves you too. That's why you are in danger. Never wondered why the Naga's are here?"

"Not really, I thought they were here for revenge…"

"That too, but that isn't the main reason. You maybe realized that Aileh is part of the Royal family, heir to the throne in fact. Eleven years have the King and Qeeun tried to create a new Heir, but it didn't succeed. Now had the Qeeun a terrible accident and she is now infertile. So they need a Heir and that's Aileh."

"How do you know all this?" Flora looked up surprised. "I doubt they told you."

"In fact one of them did." Faragonda smiled again. "I have been battling them too and forced one of them to tell me why they were here. Poor Coral snake, he will be scared forever."

Flora smiled too. She had a plain image of her Headmistress forcing a snake to tell something.

"You can leave now, Flora."

"And my punishment?"

"We will talk about that tomorrow." Faragonda looked out of the window. "Aileh is waiting for you."


	3. Big trouble

The next day Flora knocked on Faragonda's door. "Come in." Flora opened the door and walked in. "Ah… Flora… Ready for your punishment?"

"Do I have a choice?" Flora grinned at her smiling Headmistress.

"Not really, but I think you will like it. For potions I need Genase. And you may pick them." Instead of being happy Flora was shocked. "You can't mean that! Genase is a terrible plant!" Faragonda smiled. "It still has to be a punishment."

* * *

Flora walked next to Faragonda. Her hands were slightly swollen as were her feet. And she was very happy when Faragonda suggested that they would take a break. "We only need a few more. Here…" She passed Flora a little pot with a orange cream. "It will make the swell less." Thankfully Flora smeared it out over her swollen limps.

"Miss F… Can I ask you a question?" Faragonda looked surprised. Then she smiled.

"Of course you can and while we are out here; call me Faragonda."

Flora nodded. "How did you meet Aileh and Din? If I understood it right in the lessons, they came out of there Dimension AFTER the lock-away."

"They did, but it's quite long story… You know what happens when some one forces a portal?" After Flora had nodded, she continued. "They did… Din didn't really found a opening, but only a weaker place that could be broken open, something they did. The explosion of power hit me, because I was walking nearby the place they opened it and I got unconscious. They found me and decided they would take care of me. Especially because Din losed his heart the first moment he saw me." A small blush appeared on Faragonda's face.

"And you fell in love with him." Finished Flora. Faragonda nodded.

* * *

"That's interresting. We take both." Charis and some of her warriors were in the bushes nearby the place where Faragonda and Flora sad. She gestured the half of her warriors to get to the other site of them. When they were all in position she opened the attack. She grabbed the old woman from behind and closed her claw around her mouth. The others took the girl, but she managed to scream. "Shit. Make them unconscious and then take them back to our camp."

* * *

On Alfea they heard the scream of Flora. 


	4. What now?

"Flora!" Aileh turned around and stormed towards the woods. Din followed shortly after him. Both didn't care about the fact they rampaged through several trees, leaving a line of destruction. "FLORA!" He reached the place they had been and only could notice that he was to late. The basket lay on his side, the Genase was shattered over the place. "No…" His tail gave away. "Flora…"

Din reached him. "We will find her." He laid his hand on Aileh's shoulder. "Her and Faragonda. We will find them both."

* * *

Griffin sad on the chair. "Flora I can understand, but why Faragonda? She has nothing to do with Aileh. They could just have knocked her down."

Din looked from the window to her. "But she has to do with ME. Law protects the Royal Family. Although Aileh left by himself, law says I kidnapped him. They have Faragonda to force ME to return. With Flora they force Aileh, with Faragonda me…" He looked out again. "This is my fault… I never should have told her… Never…" He clenched his fist and hit the window. Cracks appeared around it and blood started to drip down. Griffin wisely held her mouth.

* * *

"Ms. F?" It was dark and Flora couldn't see a thing. After they had grabbed her, they had hit her on the head and she had lost consciousness. She had woken up in some small cottage. Her hands were bound, what didn't help her in her search for her Head.

Somewhere on her right some one groaned. She slowly moved towards the sound. Suddenly her hands touched something wet. The smell of blood filled her nose. "Ms. F!" She touched the head of her Head. Her hair was wet and around her head was a puddle of blood. Her eyes were pressed shut. Near her temple was an open wound which was bleeding. Flora examinated it carefully.

'Damn it,' she thought. 'I need to stop the bleeding, but how?' She looked around and sighed. The only thing she could use was clothing of her or Faragonda. Great. She looked at herself. 'I can't take anything of myself, because I will be as good as naked then.' She looked at her Head. 'She never will forgive me, but allas.' She moved to the legs of Faragonda and carefully ripped some fabric of her dress. She made a ball of it and pushed it gently against the open wound. Faragonda groaned.

* * *

I mean it; ever seen the clothes? If they put one part down, there naked!!! 


	5. Lots of Talking

Flora looked at her Head. The wound had become inflamed and Faragonda had gotten fever also. Flora already had tried to manage a Healer, but the only answer was a laugh and the sentence: "You shouldn't ask for something that isn't there!" She sighed. How would she get out of this? The door was thrown open and a man was thrown in. He looked scared and crawled away of the door. Charis grinned.

"Heal her." She ordered and pointed towards Faragonda. "Or you will have to heal yourself." The man obliged and then was pulled out of the cottage. Flora hadn't deared to move, but when his scream struck her, she flinched and moved closer to the still unconscious body. What had they done to the man?

* * *

"They could be everywhere, Aileh." Din turned away of the window. "If you search them, you'll be searching until next year. Besides, I can't allow you to leave. If you get captured, no one can assure you that they really let go Flora." Aileh got angry and screamed: "So you want to leave them there!? Great love of you, Din! Really!! You really love Faragonda, don't you!?" "I DO!" Din's hand made a loud contact with Faragonda's desk. "You don't get it, do you? If you get near their camp, they will kill both! As long as we don't threaten them, Faragonda and Flora are save! I want them back too, but I don't want to risk to lose them, Prince!" Griffin backened away when Aileh threw his tail forward, hitting Din against his chest. "Don't call me Prince!" Din stumbled back and fell on the floor. His hand reached for his chest. Aileh had broken some of his rips. 

"Enough!" Now Griffin stepped forward. "Aren't we supposed to help each other!? Wasn't it the intention that we would protect Din from dying!?" 'Let's pray they don't attack me now.' She looked from Din to Aileh and back. "You know you're helping Charis with what you're doing now? She's probably just waiting until we fight and break up. Don't you see that?"

Both looked a little ashamed. Griffin was right, damn right. Aileh moved towards Din, offering his hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried about them." Din nodded en took Aileh's hand.

* * *

"You called for my, My Lord?" Charis touched the cold earth with her forehead. A black tail slithered in front of her. She didn't look up, because looking into the eyes of the King was the same as running a stick through your heart. 

"I did." A clear hiss almost made her shiver. "You've failed already two times to find our son. The attack on Magix didn't help and neither did the attack on Alfea. You're a dead Naga if you fail again. I asked you just to attack when you were sure that he is there, twice he wasn't. Your failures have brought this expedition into danger. I hope at least you realize that?"

"Yes, My lord." Charis didn't move, feeling his look in her back.

"I thought your ability's were at least a little near Din's , but I'm wondering every day more and more if I wasn't wrong." The King sighed. "Find Aileh and bring him back. Din too. Get them back both. Alive." Silence. "Go now." Charis moved backwards, still not looking up. She left the cottage without turning her back towards the Naga's inside.

"You think she will fail again, don't you, Romanov?" A female voice came out of the shadows, soon followed by the owner of it. A gorgeous Cobra in Half-human form. Her skin was of a shade of Darkgreen that could be called Black. She looked at Romanov. "I don't think anything about that woman. She is capable of nothing." He moved out of the shadows too. He was between his Half-human and Humanoid form. His body was completely covered with scales, but he still had a human head and hairs. His skin matched that of his son. "That Viper is only capable of failing. I curse this mission. Damn it…" His arm moved around her waist. He hid his face in her neck.

"Don't you wanna find our son?" She looked at him. He looked back and said: "Of course, I always wanted, but I hate the reason why this has to happen. I hate him, stupid Egnero. I still don't understand why he did this to you." Her body stiffened in his arms and her hand moved to her abdomen, or at least the place where her uterus once was. The memory still did hurt. Romanov cursed himself for saying that. Poor Egina...

* * *

**Sorry if the names suck, but I'm really bad in names...**


	6. It all starts

"Mother?" The white Naga rose when her mother entered the tent. "Everything allright?"

"No…" Charis fell into the chair. "If I don't find Aileh quickly, I have a great problem." She signed. "Damn it, where can he possibly be? Back at Alfea again? Would explain the relaxed behaviour of that humans. But then again, why wasn't he there during my attack?"

"I don't know, Mother, but isn't one of the captured humans his girlfriend? Ask her…" Charis smiled at her daughter. She had become smart the past years. "That's it. I'm not going to ask her. I'm going to force HIM! He will have to come out of his hydingplace if he wants her alive." She left the tent again, heading towards the cottage where the humans where held prisoner.

* * *

Faragonda was calming Flora down. She stroked the trembling back while whispering soft words of comfort. Flora was sobbing, clinging to Faragonda's chest like a small girl who had a nightmare. But unfortunately for Flora this nightmare was just starting.

"I… I thought…" She could finish the sentence about what she thought. Her tenth try to tell her Head what she thought. Her tenth fail.

"You thought I would die?" Faragonda smiled. "You should know that there has to be more to kill me. We both will survive this, accept for some Nagas, I'm pretty sure no one will die." She gently hugged her student. "And as far as I know, WE aren't Nagas, right?"

"Right" Flora wiped away some of her tears. She smiled at the woman in front of her. Suddenly a voice said: "Wrong… Some one else then a Naga will die." Charis grinned at the two humans in the cottage, while gesturing to other Nagas to get them out of it. "And that will be you… Follow me!" All the Nagas obeyed and followed her out of the camp, separating Faragonda from Flora. She ended up in the front, next to Charis. No one said a word.

* * *

"Let's pray she finds our Son now." Romanov was standing at the basin in the middle of their tent. The water reflected the Nagas who were heading towards Alfea. Egina said on the bank, looking outside. She didn't listen to her husband, but was again thinking about that terrible day, where she lost both her sister and her fertility. "Egina!" His loud voice woke her up. Confused she looked at her husband. "How often have I told you to not think every second about it?"

"Quite often." She weakly smiled. "But in everything I see something Regana may have liked and I start to think about her and end up in the events of that day." She looked down again and started telling what her sister liked. "She liked the excitement of a good military action and these forests…" She looked outside the tent again. "They're exactly the same as the ones in her garden." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and marked a wet trail on her skin.

* * *

**I need a BETA… Volunteers?**

**Send me a message IF you're interested…**

**And if no one volunteers...**

**I'll just force the first reviewer of this story**

**Or of this chap, have to think about it...**


	7. Flora is Save

"You don't have a choice." Charis stood at the fountain in the center of Alfea. Behind her where two Naga's holding Flora and Faragonda. In front of her where Din and Aileh, behind them where the Winx. The other students were in the school, together with the faculty. "Except if you want them to die, ofcourse."

"What they will, even if we come to you." Aileh smirked. "I know your tactic; kill every one who could be a problem, even if you traded them."

"Fine…" Charis smirked back. "If that is how you want it, Prince, it will be how you want it." She waved at the Naga holding Flora. "Kill her."

Flora's eyes widened, when the Naga pulled her head back, exposing her defenseless neck. His sharp teeth shot down, suddenly stopped by a "NO!". Aileh had moved forward, one hand reaching out for her. "Don't do that!" He lowered his hand, while behind him, Din groaned. He knew what Aileh would do and he knew even more how this would end. "If you swear that no one will be hurt, I'll come."

Charis smiled. She had won… "I swear it."

Aileh looked over his shoulder at Din, a big 'sorry' written on his face. Din nodded and Aileh started to move towards the other Naga's. Flora was pushed forward en fell into his arms.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I couldn't live with the thought that you would die because of me." Aileh released her and pushed her towards their friends with his tail. Flora tried to stop him, to remain with him, but he was stronger than she and soon she stood between her friends… Sobbing… She looked up and saw him standing next to Charis. Their eyes met and she saw a tear escape his eye corner and knew that she should better look away, but couldn't.


	8. Darkness engulfed her

Charis now turned her attention towards Din. Her smile grew bigger. She loved to see him crumble and he was just doing that at the moment. She could see the internal conflict unfold in his eyes. They darted from her to the only woman left in their hands. Faragonda… She had made him so weak. She laughed in her mind. Foolish people… where was the strength who was claimed to come forward out of love? Where was it?

"So, what is your decision?" He looked back at her. Pain made his bleu eyes almost look grey.

"I once promised her to put my live above everything else." The words barely left his lips. "But I can't put it above hers." He saw Faragonda's eyes widen.

* * *

_"Don't do that, Din."_ Her voice sounded in his head. _"Please, don't do that. Sacrifice me, Din…"_

_"You know I can't."_ His pain flooded through her mind. _"You know that, Faragonda. I told you… I can't risk your live."_

* * *

"You're taking too long, Din." He looked up. Charis did look impatient. "Take your decision now!" Her hand hovered next to her head, ready to sink and kill Faragonda with it. He couldn't decide, not so fast, not now… Faragonda… "You're taking way too long. I've waited long enough." Her hand sank down and together with it the teeth of the Naga behind Faragonda.

Terrible pain shot through her entire body after she felt the sharp teeth sink into her flesh. Her mouth opened to scream, but only halfway darkness engulfed her. She didn't hear his scream… She would never hear it…


	9. Parents

"NO!" Din trew his tail forward, hitting the Naga behind Faragonda away from her. He then pulled her limp body into his arms. Her eyes were widened and mouth opened. He screamed in dismay when he couldn't find a pulse. He sank onto the ground and clutched the liveless body of the only woman he had ever loved. Tears started to run down his cheeks, wettening her blouse. His tail coiled around her body in an useless attempt to protect her from further harm.

Behind him, the Winx were frozen solid to the ground. Ms. F… was gone? They stared at the body of the most powerfull witch the dimensien ever had known. Could this really be the end? Aileh was as shocked as they. But then anger boiled inside him. How did she dare!? How did Charis dare!? She had sworen it. He didn't look back once, while he again crossed the opening between his friends and the army. He stopped next to Din and before Charis could say anything, he said coldly: "I agreed to come, if you swore that no one would get hurt. You did, but now you killed some one." He turned around. Cold blue eyes meting hers. "You didn't keep your promise, so I don't need to keep mine."

For a second, Charis looked angry at him, but then her expresion became scared, even terrified. She opened her mouth, but before she could produce a sound, magic encircled her. Black waves entered her now trembling body. It shook one last time and then gave away, sending her crashing on the ground.

As one man the army moved away from the track of the magic that had killed their general. A path was made free and two Naga's came forward. Their sight made Aileh stiffen. He moved further backwards en pulled Flora behind him.

"Aileh?" He sligtly turned his head towards her voice, eyes never leaving the two new Naga's. "Who are they?" She sounded scared.

"They, Flora,…" He lowered his voice. "If we ever would marry, they would be your in-laws. They are my parents." His tail gently pushed the other Winx behind him also. "And they are strong. Remain behind me, no matter what. Okay?" He didn't really expect an answer, for the girls knew very well they would die if they did otherwise.

The man grinned. "You always were protective of your toys, my son. You still are I see. Strange… While you should know they will die."

Aileh turned his full attention towards his father now. A threatening hiss left his mouth. "They are not my toys, father, and they will never be. They are my friends…"

The laugh that rose after that comment made Flora shiver. So cold, so… unfeeling. A female voice snickered: "Friends… friends are toys, my son. Especially to the Royal family, you know that. But you can keep them when you return. You can keep one of them."

Flora glanced over Aileh's shoulder. The Naga who was his mother smiled at him. But there was no feeling in that smile. And now she realised the most important thing about Naga; there was nothing positiv in their world… Only dark things…

She felt Aileh tense in front of her. "I will never return." He snapped at his parents. "There is no reason why I should."


	10. Deal?

"Really?" Romanov crocked his head. "You think we would ask you? Our people need a king when I'm gone. And You are the only one who could become king. If you would have had a brother I wouldn't even care when you love a horse. But you have not." He had seen how his son had flinched at the way he pronounced the word 'loved', but he did not care; love was something that should be forbidden and destroyed.

Aileh flinched. How could his father be so cold? Flora dug her nails in his flesh. He carefully slung his tail around her legs and squeezed gently. They would find a way out of this. He would do everything to keep her safe, even fighting his own parents.

But suddenly he didn't have to anymore when a column of white light crashed down from the clouds. His father's energy erupted in an futile attempt the ward of that new force, but failed. A scream of pain echoed over the silent plain and the limp body of the most powerful Naga ever, collapsed.

* * *

He moaned when awareness returned to him. Bright light blinded him and he shielded off his eyes with his magic. The brightness faded and the only light now came from behind him. He turned and faced a young woman, barely past her majority. Little sparks danced over her skin, her hair caressed her form with every step she took.

"Fera…" When leaving his lips her name barely was a whisper.

"You forgot me." Her voice was sad. "You forgot our common past, Romanov. Why?"

"I never forgot you!" He reached out to touch her, to sooth her, but she fled his embrace. "How could I ever forgot you? Why are you saying such things?"

"Because it seems you have forgotten me. You deny love, you loath it and you forbid your son to feel it. If you have not forgotten me, why do you do it then?"

"Because love hurts. It is agony. Why would I allow my son to live in agony?" Romanov turned, looking at the happenings at Alfea. "Love only brings death. It killed you all those millennia ago."

"It didn't." She moved to stand next to him. "I only died a few minutes ago." She began to alter. Her hair became shorter and her face more mother like.

His eyes widened when he realized who she was. "You are the woman lying in Din's arm's! The Fairy-Headmistress!"

"I am. Only they know me as Faragonda, not Fera."

"But you died… millennia ago." He reached again and this time she accepted his hand on her arm. "Didn't you?"

"I didn't." her dark bleu eyes fastened on him. "Training with a Naga makes powers grow. I was able to defeat that men and to flee. No one ever found out I helped a Naga escape. But what happened to you? I felt your wive die and now… now she is standing down there."

"She indeed died. But you now the curse cast upon us." He laid his hand on his chest. He wanted to say something when he felt his heartbeat slowing down. Wide-eyes he looked at the woman next to him. "What are you doing? Fera!?"

"I'm making you realise."

* * *

His eyes shot open when he felt the familiar heaviness of his flesh. He brought his arms beneath him and pushed himself up. Some soldiers shot forward to help him steady himself, but he waved then off.

Aileh hadn't moved when his father collapsed, but now he backed away. Something had changed, he just couldn't point it.

"Aileh." His father locked eyes with him. "You have a powerful guardian angel it seems. But enough of that. I see sense is lost on you. How about a deal?"

"What kind of?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you have to offer me, father?"

"That headmistress of you. I know a way to get her back. To resurrect her. I tell you and you leave with me and your mother."


	11. What?

"How

"How?" Aileh was suspicious. Nothing could heal Naga-venom, right? But his father knew that he wouldn't come if it was a lie.

"You can heal her." Romanov had to suppress a smile at his son's face. "A nega could heal Naga-venom. Don't you know that?"

"But the healing powers disappeared long ago, didn't they?"

"They did, yet You can heal, because you fit into the exception the witch gave."

"The exception?"

"Yes, '_Only if one of the highest falls too low, he will be able._' It fits to you, my son."

"I am?" Aileh didn't understand his father. "One of the highest? A Cobra?" A nod. "And the lowest? Wait… Love!?" Another nod. His mouth fell open and he turned towards Din. Hope was in those bleu eyes.

* * *

Din almost didn't dare to hope. Hope that he could once again hold an ALIVE Faragonda. Aileh kneeled down in front of him, carefully pulling Faragonda out of the silvery tail that held her tightly.

Aileh located his energy in his hands and prayed to every god he knew that it would work. It did, partly at least… The bite wounds closed, but Faragonda did not return to the living.

"I'm sorry, Din. I'm not strong enough."

"You tried…" Din looked down at the woman in his arms. "At least you tried, Aileh."

Aileh couldn't bear to look at the broken naga in front of him. He turned his head away and gasped. He hadn't noticed his father had come to stand next to him.

Romanov looked down at them and did the only thing he could do. It took only one movement of his mighty tail to send both naga flying. His son landed in the middle of the girls and his former friend near one of the pillars of Alfea. It was a swift movement, almost to fast to see. Now he stood with his hands raised to the sky and his eyes closed. He opened them again and looked at the white light, coursing through the sky. It gathered around his hands, slowly gaining more strength. It became blinding, yet he did not cease. He knew he needed it all. His hands moved on their own accord, bringing down the light towards the body in front of him. The body rose into the air, high enough for him to simply scoop her into his arms.

* * *

"Hello, headmistress. Slept well?" A dark naga grinned down at her. She immediately recognized him.

"I would have, had it not been for your new captain." Faragonda carefully put her feet beneath her again. "It took you long, you know."

"My son tried first, but he was unable too. I told you so."

"Faragonda?" Din couldn't believe his eyes. "How?"

"Did you really think you were the first to fall in love?" Romanov grinned. "I too found love once."

"So that is the reason why you ignored the Counsel?" A male mirror image of Egina emerged from the crowd.


	12. Bloodnaga

"Egnero." Romanov pushed Faragonda aside and moved forward. "How do you dare to come here after what you did?"

Faragonda felt how some one pulled her aside. Din's silver arms closed around her waist.

"You will have to explain something to me, Fara." He whispered into her ear.

"Later, my dear." She answered. "If we don't die here."

"You will never die again." Din gently moved her behind him. "I will never let that happen again."

"Who is that, Ms. F?" Bloom moved closer to the Head, touching her to assure herself she was real.

"That, Bloom, is Egnero, brother of Egina, Aileh's mother. He caused this all. He tried to kill her when she didn't gave birth to another heir and Romanov didn't want to divorce to remarry. She survived though…"

"Ouch." Flora looked at the two naga-men, who stood as still as statues opposite eachother. "And he has come here, why?"

"Flora, I don't know everything. This is one of the things I don't." Faragonda ushered them back. "We better move back. You have seen how easily Romanov can kill." She looked at the other naga. "And I have no desire to find out how easily he can kill."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why did you come here?" Romanov repeated his question.

"It is time for a new king, one that is not as disgraceful as you are, Romanov." Egnero laughed. "You love! By every god, how sick can you get?"

"I'm perfectly healthy," Romanov answered. "Though I know you find that terrible. You should be grateful I love, but if you wish to blame some one; blame the humans, they made me live with them for centuries. Or if that's too much for you, blame the Blood-naga."

"Blood-naga?" Egnero snickered. "Don't you think we all outgrew the fairytales?"

"Ofcourse we all have, but I never said she was." Romanov was fast, to fast for the humans to see, but Egnero was fast aswell and managed to block the attack. Alfea shook when the two strongest beings (except maybe the Dragon and Darkar) clashed. Every one backed away, yet still Naga's died when stray attacks crashed into their midst. Too few of them were strong enough to redirect a attack from a Cobra.

Yet Aileh and his mother were powerful enough, so the Winx could redirect their attention to something else, which they did.

"Din?" Tecna carefully tapped the Silver shoulder. "Who is the 'Blood-naga'?"

He seemed to consider her question, but answered it after a while. "Most deem it a fairytale, but I'm not so sure it is. When the witches and fairies locked our planets away, so to speek, they had killed many of us. Especcially Cobra's. Back in that time, the King had a Harem and ofcourse a Qeeun. The Qeeun got killed when she fled to a save haven and many Cobra's out of the Harem as well. Romanov's mother was one of those. He was but an egg – Yes, most Naga lay eggs, just like real snakes, especcially when they are past the Half-human form – when she was killed. He claimed that afterwards a stray Naga had found him, raised him and eventually helped him escape back to our realms. When he arrived there he was not only the only surviving ofspring of our king, but also the son of one of the most High-ranked Cobra's in the Harem. So he became King."

"That doesn't seem like a fairytale to me." Stella commented. "Except if helping is deemed something out of a fairytale ofcourse."

"It was not the helping, but other things." Din looked at the King, who had summoned a hail of stones. "When the King searched for the Naga that had saved his only seed, she was nowhere to be found. She had never passed the barrier with Romanov. Then there was the colour Romanov claimed she had had. Red, not the sort of red the Coral-snakes have, but truly blood-red. He once desribed her as; 'Her skin and tail had the color of fresh-spilled blood, yet her hair and eyes the color of fresh-fallen snow' if I remember properly. Such a colour combination had never been seen before. It was unnatural, even the Vipers never have purely white eyes and no Naga ever had been blood-red. That made most think he had just come up with some story. But I never was so sure, because why would he?"

"Well, can humans turn into a naga? With Transformation-magic? Because maybe she was a human."

"They can," Faragonda answered that question. "but no one ever does so, it would be suicide. Our body can't cope with the change; one would bleed to death internally if one would try."

"That closes the only option." Bloom sighed. "How long are they going to continue that fight?"

"Most likely forever." Egina send a fireball of her brother into the sky. "They are equals, no one is stronger then the other. And both have great endurance. Unless some one is going to aid one site or the other, this could last until my son would have graduated from his school. What was the name again?"

"Red Fountain, mother and…"

Aileh was stopped mid-sentence by a scream. His father staggered back, pressing his hands against a open wound on his side. He stared in horror at the blood flowing from between his fingers.

Egnero raised his hand for what certainly would be the hit that would kill his brother-in-law. He was about the release a bolt of lightning down, when his hand was stopped mid-movement. He looked up and his eyes widened in terror. The hand was as red as fresh-spilled blood…


	13. I have what?

Nails pierced the vulnerable skin. He hissed and grabbed the slender wrist with his other hand and turned around. Cold snow white eyes looked into his. It was her… The Blood-naga…

"So I'm but a fairytale to you?" The blood-naga tightened her grip. "You are foolish, Egnero. One shouldn't make decisions about things one doesn't know."

She yanked his arm down, slowly twisting his wrist. He had frozen with fear, he hadn't suspected his brother-in-law could be speaking the truth and now said truth was standing in front of him.

"Are you scared?" Her white eyes traveled over his face. "You are…" She answered her own question.

"Release me." His voice was as controlled as always, but his eyes darted around him, desperately searching for a way out.

"Why?" Her grip tightened. "You have no idea how much I suffered when I raised Romanov. How much I suffered when he left through that portal into his realm. I will not stand by as you try to kill him."

"As if you were forced to do all that…" Romanov winced when pain slashed through his wounded side.

"Father!" Strong arms surrounded him and pulled him into safety. "Is that truly… Her?"

Romanov sighed. "Yes, it is truly her. Fera, the Bloodnaga… The one who saved me, who loved me…"

The fight on the plain between Cobra's had turned into a fight between Naga's. It was clear Egnero held the greater power, but the Bloodnaga had the greater speed. Yet speed was useless, when one could not harm one's opponent. He had recovered from the shock of meeting a 'fairytale' and now used his full power.

"Even when you kill me, you will die, Egnero." A hiss accompanied his name. "I indeed may not be strong enough to kill you, but there are those who are."

"Like? Romanov is unable to fight…" His lightning bolt very nearly burned her. "Aileh is too weak…" A fireball flew past her. "And my sister never could fight me!"

"And your nephew and niece?" She grinned at his stunned expression.

"Aileh is my only nephew…" Insecurity colored his voice. "And he's too weak…"

"He's not… You have another nephew. My son… and firstborn of Romanov."

"What?" The shocked exclamation came out of several mouths. Loudest being the one out of Romanov's.


	14. Welcome, my heirs

"I what?" Romanov couldn't believe his ears. Twins? How was that possible?

"Dad?" Aileh was still holding him up and felt the shudders wracking his father's body. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"It's impossible… I can't have more children…" His gaze was fixed on the blood-red naga in front of him. A smile played around her lips. "Fera! I can't! We can't! It's impossible!" Horror and disbelief were in his voice.

"It isn't… Look!" her perfect arm pointed up into the sky. On top of the west wing of Alfea were two naga's. One male and one female, both in their half-human state. There was no doubt as to who was their mother. They looked exactly like the Blood-naga, except for where she was snow-white, they where raven-black. Above them the sky turned dark and lightning crashed.

As they jumped down the building and joined their mother, she said: "Casweron and Silesia, Firstborn of Romanov and my children."

"Indeed…" The man looked at the assembled army. "You called us, mother, and we have answered. Not too early I see… What happened here?"

"It is a long story, my son. Suffice to say; because of him…" She made a hand motion towards Egnero. "You nearly turned into half-orphans. If I may introduce you; your uncle, who tried to kill your father."

"He did?" The woman hissed. "Is he a fool?"

"Among others, yes, he is." The Blood-naga's eyes were filled with mirth. "If you wish, you may kill him, I'm sure no one minds…"

"Not if I kill you first!" Finally freed from the shock, Egnero launched a lethal attack for a naga; an earthquake. Since all Naga, even the Cobra, are unable to fly that would be their end. Or so he thought. Sadly for him, he thought wrong. When the horrified screams and the dust swept up had finally died down, the shocked audience found them doing the one impossible thing; they were _flying_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally recovered from his own shock, Romanov couldn't help himself and snickered.

"Fera? Which part of 'Naga's can't fly' has fallen out of your mind?"

Her laugh was clear. "I'm sorry to say it, Romanov, but I won't commit suicide merely because you want to keep something hidden which can't be hidden."

His eyebrown rose at that, but he didn't say a thing.

"What hidden? Romanov, what is happening here?" Egina felt like she was in a bad movie.

"I will tell you…" The Blood-naga gently landed again. "Your headmistress lied. There is one group of humans who can turn into a naga. Those who loved one. I am the first, but not the last… I loved Romanov, enough to be able to become this." She spread her arms as to display herself to the world. "I am human…" And in front of their eyes, she proved it. She became what she had been the first time she turned. A young woman, with waist-length golden hair and a beautiful white gown. A gown worn millennia ago. "5000 thousand years ago I found a Naga-egg. Against my better judgement I kept it. It hatched, and again against my better judgement I raised the baby-cobra coming out of it. I kept him hidden, I brought him food and gradually, way against my better judgement, I fell in love with him. I loved him enough to do a thing which could cost me my head; I helped him escape. Then I found out something even more lethal; I had become pregnant. I was unmarried and pregnant. But I was lucky, so to speak… When he had gone through the portal I had been attacked by some men. I could blame them. And I did. I kept the child, but told every one it had been conceived that day, which wasn't even such a big lie." A smile lit her face. "Ironic, isn't it? They had to live their lives as children of rapists and shall end it as children of a king." As she turned her gaze away from Egnero, his anger broke free. Yet he had forgotten her children. More powerful than any other naga, for the bore the near unlimited ways of humans and the sheer strength of Cobra's.


	15. Happy end

"Does any one else have a problem with us?" Casweron turned to the army. No one dared to speak up. "Good."

"I don't have a problem, not yet at least." Romanov moved forward, eyes fastened on his children. "But do tell me; you hopefully don't love a human?"

"Because of the trouble our baby-brother was in?" Silesia's question was answered by a hiss from Aileh. "Ow shush, baby-brother-dear, we are allowed to call you baby; we're older then your mother! And no, I don't and since that's all that matters…"

Romanov smiled warmly at his daughter. "Good, I'm sure no one will mind that."

"And what of their descent? After all, I AM human." Fera threw a glace at the army.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Considering their power no one will object her rising to be Queen. And if they do; well, it wouldn't be the first time a father throws over the entire Counsel to get his child on the throne."

"Where is Faragonda?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Din had only now noticed that the woman next to him, had disappeared

"Um…" Romanov grinned. "Think logically my friend. For once in your life…"

"Logically?"

"Why yes; I loved, your Faragonda loved and we both know each other from before all this."

"Do you mean?" Din's mouth fell open as he turned his gaze towards Fera. Only now, as she had apparently aged millennia in one second, a other name came to him. Faragonda…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And thus this story ends. For it came as we all wished; the barrier once erected around the Naga-planets was removed. For having Faragonda as your supporter gives you a 100% chance of winning.

Aileh married Flora and she too was gifted with the ability to turn into a Naga and much like Faragonda, her colouring wasn't quite right; her skin and scales were as green as the grass after a shower in the summer, but her eyes and hair remained the same as when she was a human.

Silesia became Queen when her father retired to be able to spent more time with his massively grown family; the powers of his daughter were so great that she healed her step-mother, which was celebrated with the birth of three siblings.

The End

Ps: aw, my last Winx-fic *insert sad smiley* I always get so sad when I finish my last story of a fandom… But I do hope you will read my other stories!


End file.
